The Dwarves
Please Note: This is a work in progress and not complete. The People of The Earth The Dwarves play a neutral part in the Dark Times Saga, at least initially. They have, for hundreds of years, kept primarily to themselves and avoided most of the younger races. The Dwarves (or "People of the Earth" as they are often called due to hardiness and affinity to minerals) are one of the "Older Races" - or "Ashur - and often live for hundreds of years. Dwarves are the the most short-lived of the Older Races, which often gets them confused as the most long-lived of the Younger Races. (or "Ashen") Dwarves live in massive underground cities stretching for hundreds of miles in all directions. Each city is connected by massive labyrinthesque tunnels and the entire network is called The Underealm. Many Dwarven cities exist at least partially above-ground as well, though this is usually only a tiny portion of the city proper. Appearance Dwarves tend to be short and broad, though they are very rarely overweight. Indredibly durable and determined, they often take on mannerisms of the stones and mountains they revere so highly. Originally a subterranean race, the Dwarves have adapted to live on the surface as well (with the exception of some of the older Clan Houses) and are resilient to most toxins and poisons (this includes drugs and alcohol). Dwarves tend to vary in skin colour from ruddyish brown to jet black and they sport long hair if female and large amounts of facial hair if male. Males (Dwarf) and Females (Newarf) are both hardily built and the Newarves can seem almost as masculine as the Dwarves (though they could tell them apart with ease of course, it is more the other races that have a problem determining the two if faces are not visable). Dwarven Sub-races Dwarves come in three cultural sub-types: The Naraz-Dir Also known as the "Dwarf Lords", the Naraz-Dir comprise most of the older Clan Houses and can trace their lineage back thousands of years. True believers in Dwarven Tradition but also progression, it is the Naraz-Dir that established the main cities of the Underealm. The current Dwarven King is a Naraz-Dir, as are the vast majority of the Dwarven population. Naraz-Dur tend to have ruddy brown skin and dark hair, and their eyes have a tendancy to be brown or grey. Naraz-Dir are quite friendly, but also quick to take offence if others do not understand their customs or show ignorance. The Morri-Dae The "Surface Dwellers", the Morri-Dae are Dwarves who have decided that the future of the world belongs to the surface dwellers and have left their subterranean lives behind them. Though they have no problems going back underground (and many do, frequently), the Morri-Dae live mainly above ground and are by far the most tolerant of other races of all the different Dwarven sub-culutres. Acting as diplomats and mercenaries, the Morri-Dae will not work for anyone (they are very honourable) but will often work for questionable sorts if the price is right (they are very greedy). Naraz-Dir look on them mainly with confusion (as they cant understand why they would want to devote so much of their time to what they consider "pointless pursuits" and the Varraz-lei consider them traitors to the Dwarven people and will often go out of their way to slay a Morri-Dae as such. Morri-Dae tend to be a little taller than other Dwarves and have light brown or blond hair and piercing blue or grey eyes. Varraz-Lei A reclusive and secretive group of Dwarven fanatics, the Varraz-Lei see the progression of the Dwarven people as a corruption of a once pure race. Believing no Dwarves should ever live on the surface, the Varraz-Lei struggle to protect what they believe to be the "true" Dwarven heritage. Comprised entirely of the older Clan Houses, they are sepratists of strong will and devotion, bordering on the religiously fanatical. Varraz-Lei see Naraz-Dir as short-sighted and in need of shepherding and the Morri-Dae as corrupted and beyond salvation. For them, there is reserved only "Cleansing" (death). Varraz-Lei tend to have very dark skin (almost black) and very dark brown or granite grey hair. They are the only dwarves who do not have beards, and their eyes are most often a silvery-white. Personality Dwarves love the practical side of life, and like and trust anything they can see and touch. Exceptionally distrustful and almost fearful of magic, even their religion is based around "physical" representations of Gods, such as Mountain Gods, River Gods and a God of Harvests. Great builders and artisans, Dwarves like to build things and expand them when they are built. Their other great love is for the thrill and glory of battle. Dwarves tend to have short tempers and over the years many disputes have been settled by one-on-one combat. Dwarves excel in combat as they are rarely afraid, are very durable, and actually enjoy conflict on the battlefield. Though Orcs and Dwarves have a long and bloody history of hatred and misunderstanding, both races respect one another due to their prowess in battle. Magic & Technology Dwarves may have a strong distrust and dislike of Magic, but they are great believers in technology and industry. The only real "magic" the Dwarves use is that of a style of runic energy which they charge through gods of lightning. Famous for their weapons of war, the Dwarves are superb weapon forgers and armoursmiths, and also design and build some of the best fortifications and seige engines in the known world. Languages Keeping up the ways of tradition, most Dwarves still speak and write Hodak-Ur, their native tongue which roughly translates into "Earth-Speech" though this is rarely uttered around other races as Dwarves see it as not only an afront to their ancestors to speak the native tongue to outsiders, but also disrespectful of the cultures of others to keep to their own language. To that end it is not uncommon for Dwarves to learn the languages of their nearest neighbours, and it is very common for them to learn Imperus - the language of the Humans. Talents Dwarves are incredible craftsmen, easily the best in the world. Where Goblins love to make new things (with variable results), Dwarves love to improve, modify and perfect existing templates. They make the best war equipment in the whole world, though go out of their way to avoid enchanted items. That said, Dwarven weapons and armour are of such high quality that they are easily enchantable by those who know how. Revered across the world, people come to Dwarven Craftsmen if they want a job done to perfection. Belief & Religion Dwarves have a stalwart belief in their ancestors, that they live on in great halls and feast after their deaths, and that if a Dwarf dies in battle they are assured a seat with their ancestors in one of the great Halls of the Afterlife. Though there are many reasons, this is the main understanding of why a Dwarf does not fear death in battle, something that makes them an even more fearsome opponent to face. The History of The Dwarves When the Dwarves went to battle with the Fair Folk in the War Of Ages, the Dwarves began the conflict heavily in the lead against their opponents due to their skill in battle. Where the Elves were careful, the Dwarves rushed in. Where the Elves were skill, the Dwarves were force and numbers. Their use of artillery and advanced war engines nearly stopped the Elven counterattack before it started. It wasnt until the Elves discovered their magical aversion that the Dwarves even began to take casualties. Navigation Back to Darkest Knight infobase Category:Fan Fiction